Disorders of the long head of the biceps tendon are a common source of shoulder pain and may occur in association with other diagnoses such as rotator cuff tears, superior labrum anterior posterior tears, impingement syndrome and capsular injuries, or may be present as an isolated source of shoulder pain. The treatment options for disorders of the long head of the biceps (LHB) continue to evolve and can include LHB tenodesis. In a tenodesis procedure, a suture is passed through the base of the LHB to locate the LHB in the subacromial space and to provide proximal control during the dissection. Once the suture is placed, the LHB is cut near the glenoid attachment. A sizer can be used to measure the tendon size and to thereby determine the appropriately sized bone screw. Once the screw is selected, a bone hole is drilled and a tendon fork is then used to push the tendon down into the bone hole. A bone screw is then delivered into the bone hole to anchor the tendon within the bone hole.
While current procedures can provide an effective means for anchoring a tendon to bone, they can suffer from several drawbacks. For example, current procedures require the use of numerous tools, which can lead to a prolonged procedure and increased costs. The use of a screw can also increase the risk of damage to the tendon, as rotation of the screw into the bone hole can tear or sever through the tendon. Moreover, it can be difficult to maintain the desired tension on the tendon while the screw is being implanted, as the tendon can become misaligned and or can slip during insertion of the screw. Any tension applied to the tendon during insertion of the anchor can also cause the anchor to back-out of the bone hole.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for anchoring tissue to bone, and in particular for performing a biceps tenodesis.